


Courtroom Drama

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal takes the oath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtroom Drama

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 98. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 8, 2011.
> 
> Prompt from . Challenge #40-Judge. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?”

Neal looked out at the courtroom. There was Agent Burke, key witness for the prosecution, and yet Neal couldn’t bring himself to hate him. That emotion he reserved for the Insurance investigator; he could practically feel her hostility. 

He took a second to flash a grin toward the sketch artist. Hopefully, she’d create a flattering likeness.

“Mr. Caffrey,” the judge prompted. 

Neal put on his most serious face to show respect.

“I certainly do.”

And proceeded to lie through his teeth.


End file.
